staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Wehikuł czasu Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 16 (Horrid’s Henry Time Machine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 5 Hokej; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Sięgnij po medal - odc. 6 Snowboard; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Super doktor, odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Neron cz. 1 (Nerone, ep. 1) - txt str.777 92'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy, Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Paul Marcus; wyk.:Laura Morante, Hans Matheson, Rike Schmid; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 2; program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1431; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1819 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1944; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Miejsce z historią - Lipnica Murowana - Święci i palmy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 4659 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4872); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 4660 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4873); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane (studio); STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane (I seria ); STEREO, 16:9 17:05 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane (II seria ); STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Klan - odc. 1820 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Plebania - odc. 1432; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Nasiona zła, odc. 10 (The Seed of Evil); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Wyścig z czasem (Out of Time) - txt str.777 101'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Carl Franklin; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Eva Mendes, Tom Hillmann; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Miecz prawdy - odc. 19, Klątwa (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 19); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Amityville (Amityville Horror) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Andrew Douglas; wyk.:Ryan Reynolds, Melissa George, Jesse James; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Pająk (Spider) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2002); reż.:David Cronenberg; wyk.:Ralph Fiennes, Gabriel Byrne, Miranda Richardson, Lynn Redgrave; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie - Zadzwoń (Two Twisted, ep. 10 Call Back); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Zakręcone historie - Wielki finał (Two Twisted, ep. 11 Grand Final); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Świat podróży według Ediego - Meksyk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 14/72 Jasnowidz (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Pet Psychic); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 15/26 I światło wróciło (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. And the light came back); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 205 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Gilotyna - odc. 6; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (100); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Ostrożnie! Chińskie! (Envoye Special:?Faut - il craindre le made in China?) 37'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Chłopi - odc. 13 (ost.) Zemsta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Córki McLeoda - odc. 188 Chory koń (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Gift horse)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 189 Poważne kłopoty (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Hot water)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (79); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret Ciach ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Przedszkole w Dąbrówce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Niwiński, Ryszard Pietruski, Maciej Rayzacher, Janusz Zakrzeński, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (18); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 393 Głuchy na słowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 W paszczy krokodyla (Croc) - txt str.777 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stewart Raffill; wyk.:Michael Madsen, Peter Tuinstra, Sherry Phungprasert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Czas na miłość - Odjazdowe wakacje (The Wild Life) 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Art Linson; wyk.:Chris Penn, Ilan MItchell Smith, Eric Stoltz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Magma (Magma: volcanic disaster) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:ian Gilmour; wyk.:Xander Berkeley, Amy Jo Johnson, David O'Donnell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Fortuna Wiedzy 8:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 8:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 140 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 202 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 164 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 165 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 31 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1393 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 298 13:00 Buffy: Postrach wampirów Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1032 14:45 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic Odcinek: 13 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 32 16:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 24 17:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 143 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1033 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1394 20:00 Polska - Słowenia 22:00 Zjadacz grzechów 0:15 Candy 2:40 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 390 3:40 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 407 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 23 TVN 5:55 Sąd rodzinny 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 14 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1223 Sezon: 7 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:35 Mango Telezakupy 13:35 Detektywi Odcinek: 80 14:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 586 14:50 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 15:45 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 15 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superman: powrót 23:05 Obserwator 1:05 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 3 2:05 Uwaga! 2:25 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:45 Rozmowy w toku 4:40 Nic straconego TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ala i As - O czym tyka zegar; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 6/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Światowiec - Szlak świętego Jakuba; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kozłowski... to brzmi dumnie 20'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Hity satelity; STEREO 14:20 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Drugie 27'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego cz. 1; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pojednanie doktora Bekkera 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Ciechoński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Portrety twórców - Galernicy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Ala i As - O czym tyka zegar; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:40 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (60); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kozłowski... to brzmi dumnie 20'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Pechowy statek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wielki Koncert Galowy w Kopalni Soli w Wieliczce cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji 135'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Tomasz Zygadło; wyk.:Dariusz Siatkowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Beata Paluch, Bronisław Pawlik, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk, Eugenia Herman; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Pechowy statek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Sceny dziecięce z życia prowincji 135'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Tomasz Zygadło; wyk.:Dariusz Siatkowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Beata Paluch, Bronisław Pawlik, Jerzy Trela, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk, Eugenia Herman; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia